Обсуждение участника:EvilCat
Перенаправления Йо. Это опять я. Ещё не совсем надоел? На этот раз предлагаю смотреть на то, какие шансы есть, что на ту или иную статью будут ссылаться из других статей через неправильные названия — я бы сказал, что в доброй половине случаев шансы настолько мизерны, что не заслуживают траты времени на заблаговременное создание редиректов, особенно со всех вариантов перевода при отсутствии в какой-то перспективе официального. --Radaghast 09:13, 30 ноября 2008 (UTC) : Не, не надоел %) Я сужу по таким критериям: некоторые системы здесь располагаются под своими переводными названиями, даже если официального перевода не было (Ризус). Следовательно, обращение по русским названиям в ходу, и ведь не мне судить, популярна ли система. Может, в Питере у неё целый фан-клуб, о котором я не знаю, и там все её так называют. Или я, скажем, на выходных предложу в это сыграть, и отныне название будет на слуху. : Далее. Я некоторое время сама ошибалась, называя её «I Kill Puppies For Satan», обнаружила только уже создавая статью. : В общем, думаю, редиректы ничуть не помешают. Но если лишнее или нарушает стилистику энциклопедии — скажи, никаких проблем. EvilCat 10:26, 30 ноября 2008 (UTC) : А, да. Спасибо, что поправил название статьи и текст в ней - я не подумала насчёт строчных букв. Для этого и существует вики %) EvilCat 10:45, 30 ноября 2008 (UTC) Зачем нужно плодить страницы пере направления, если проще и правильней уточнять ссылку? Longot 20:18, января 15, 2011 (UTC) : Очень просто. Во-первых, перенаправления не занимают ресурсы вики вообще. Они невидимы, только полезны. Во-вторых, участники вики не обязаны наперечёт знать все статьи и их названия, которые могут быть разными (AD&D2? AD&D 2? Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition?). Вот ты, видимо, не знал, когда поставил «D&D». Чем больше логичных перенаправлений на статьи, тем вероятнее человек сможет получить нужную информацию по любому запросу и тем чище викитекст (куда-то выглядит гораздо техничней для новичков, чем что-то). EvilCat 05:03, января 16, 2011 (UTC) : Я заметила, что ты вернул сложную запись ссылки в статью. Так ты только сделал викитекст сложнее, ссылка по-прежнему ведёт на перенаправление, просто другое. EvilCat 05:06, января 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Тогда стоит сделать кучу страниц редиректа со всевозможными склонениями слов. Я воообще считаю, что стоит избегать множественных страниц редиректа, но в общем вам видней. Когда я постаил D&D вместое AD&D, я ошибся. Нужно было вообще прямую ссылку ставить, без страницы редиректа. Longot 09:40, января 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: Не стоит доводить до абсурда. Доведённая до абсурда, любая идея становится… абсурдной %) EvilCat 05:53, января 19, 2011 (UTC) и Понятно, что все закопирайченные картинки, что мы используем, так или иначе используются добросовестно. Поэтому я обычно выбираю шаблон таким образом: если этот файл, вот именно этот конкретный файл, лежит на сайте тех, кто на него владеет правами, то они этот файл явно туда с какой-то целью положили, то есть это с параметром в виде адреса того самого файла. Если же содержимое файла — теоретический фаиръюз, но сам файл нарисован самостоятельно или выдернут из в той или иной степени пиратского пыдыэфа, то это без параметров, потому что доказать, что владельцы прав хотят рекламировать свой продукт именно этой картинкой, сложно. --Radaghast 16:50, 26 ноября 2008 (UTC) :Радагаст, а ты не объяснишь, какая в сущности разница выпущено ли изображение ради рекламы и содействия известности и продажам того, что оно иллюстрирует или нет? что это за конфликт резолюшн такой? P.S. Извиняюсь если влез без спросу на чужую страницу обсуждения :) - Zkir 17:02, 26 ноября 2008 (UTC) :: У фыаюза этого есть куча разных критериев, перечисленных, если мне не изменяет память, на . На самом деле они очень нестрогие, а всё доказывается или не доказывается (даже в суде) только рассуждениями на тему того, что вот, мол, мамой клянусь, добросовестное! Если же брать рекламные изображения, то рационализация их использования уже есть — Wikipedia:Template:Non-free promotional, например, — и её железобетонность была не раз доказана на практике. То есть, грубо говоря, это просто гарантированная индульгенция и возможность избежать в случае чего неинтересной дискуссии. --Radaghast 19:40, 26 ноября 2008 (UTC) : На самом деле у меня бумажная копия Элдрича, а обложка, естественно, доступна в онлайновых магазинах с их лицензионным pdf'ом. Это как-то меняет дело? (Если что, взяла на заметку %) EvilCat 20:20, 26 ноября 2008 (UTC) :: Оно не настолько принципиально, чтобы что-то из-за этого активно предпринимать, просто я заметил, как ты пару раз промахивалась с шаблонами, и решил, что эта пара достаточно неинтуитивна, чтобы разъяснить мой гениальный замысел при их создании. --Radaghast 23:44, 26 ноября 2008 (UTC) А вне протокола добавлю: следи, пожалуйста, за лицензионным статусом загружаемых изображений, и ставь соответствующие шаблоны. Кубик Рубика я быстро откопал на ВикиСкладе и заменил, могу то же самое сделать и с Пакманом, но пока сомневаюсь: может, он самодельный? Если да, то поставь, пожалуйста, шаблон той открытой лицензии, под которой ты его нам доверяешь. Картинки с гноллами, как я понимаю, с сайта визардов? Тогда это доброс~1 исполь~1, в простонародии - фейръюз, для него тоже есть шаблон. Спасибо за внимание. --Radaghast 13:47, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) :Нет, пэкмен найден, но сам видишь, какой он. Раз так серьёзно, приду домой - нарисую своего, причём без линейки не отличишь %) я не думаю, что к таким очевидным картинкам нужны лицензии, но правила есть правила. Исправлю. EvilCat 14:06, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) :: Ну просто сейчас как бы проще найти свободное изображение или (в случае пакмана) сделать его самостоятельно (кстати, не волнуйся - я сам сейчас нарисую, причём в векторе :-P ), чем объяснять появившимся из ниоткуда критикам критерии добросовестного использования, которые мутны до безобразия. --Radaghast 15:11, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) :: Хех. Хорошо, что проверил, прежде чем рисовать: даже пабликдомейновых пакманов на том же ВикиСкладе - хоть в бороду заплетай. --Radaghast 15:19, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) Ещё вопрос: в описание Викии я не увидела утверждения, что вики только о _настольных_ играх, наоборот - о любых ролевых играх. Нужна ли здесь статья, например, об играх Baldur's Game, о Hero's Quest? EvilCat 13:59, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) : Baldur's Ga'm'''e? Ж;) Под "любыми ролевыми играми" тут понимаются обычно игры настольные, форумные, асечные, чатовые, скайповые, пбемы, плюс, возможно, даже полёвки (о них пока просто писать некому), но не игры компьютерные, коллекционные, печатные и т.п., которые только вскользь упоминаются при необходимости, но статьи по которым не делаются. По каждой из компьютерных игр и без того есть своя толстая и мохнатая викия, а здесь у нас резервация более простых ролевиков. --Radaghast 15:11, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) :: Да, опечатка. Можно указать насчёт видеоигр в описании вики для ясности? И чтобы не посылать межстрочное сообщение, что видеоигры-де очевидно хуже других. Даже если многие здесь так считают, это подход... ну, неэнциклопедический. Впрочем, я бы за то, чтобы включить сюда и видеоигры: они так тесно переплетены со всеми остальными разновидностями ролёвок (количество материала из настолок туда и оттуда в настолки огромно), что статей при упоминании заслуживают (тоже ИМХА). EvilCat 16:08, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) ::: Видеоигры не очевидно хуже, но они ж другие. Ими интересуется не в пример больше народу (и народу совсем другого), контента про них сочинять можно много - больше, чем про настолки - поэтому если решиться делать единую викию, то собственно tabletop roleplaying'у в ней будет отведён более чем скромный уголок. Кроме всех прочих очевидных причин, я такую викию не смогу администрировать из-за общего знакомства с темой только на уровне ксоникса и варкрафта. И АДоМ я ещё четыре раза проходил, ага - вот только когда смотрю на список из двухсот с гаком рыпыгов, вижу в основном вообще незнакомые слова. Поэтому в явном виде в правилах такое разрешать я не хочу. Попробуй начать со статьи компьютерная ролевая игра, на которую ссылается просто ролевая игра, а если там реально станет слишком много материала, тогда уж ничего не останется, кроме как разнести частично по отдельным играм. Ок? --Radaghast 17:00, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) :::: Да не, всё нормально, главное чтобы было понятно, о чём именно вики %) какие темы особо сцеплены с настолками, будет понятно по ходу дела (как отыгрышные сервера в WoW, воплощающие чатную ролёвку с графикой, D&D Online, миссии в которой геймплейно схожи с настольными даненами)... Но даже я пока в это лезть не буду, в секторе настольных ролёвок тем на несколько жизней хватит. Спасибо. EvilCat 17:18, 18 ноября 2008 (UTC) Отдельные статьи-выноски из существующих В чем смысл выноса из существующих статей микро-статей, вроде Защитник (роль), в которых практическ ничего не написано, и вряд ли будет написано еще? — Pigmeich (talk • ) 15:25, 13 декабря 2008 (UTC) : Почему вряд ли? По-моему, та же роль танка — одна из ключевых в ролевой тактике и будет часто встречаться в статьях про D&D4 и боевые ролёвки. Если даже никто про неё никто не захочет написать, делать ссылки на конкретные заголовки косвенно касающихся статей — нерационально. Если заголовок переменуют? Если его вынесут в отдельную статью? В таких случаях должна быть статья перенаправлением или кратким определением (которые в энциклопедии вовсе не лишние). EvilCat 19:46, 13 декабря 2008 (UTC) :: А почему бы просто редирект не поставить? — Pigmeich (talk • ) 04:35, 14 декабря 2008 (UTC) ::: Вот я так и представила: идёт человек, заинтересованно кликает на «защитник», а его кидает на какую-то совсем другую статью, на совсем другой заголовок, и до него должно по беглому взгляду на текст дойти, при чём тут защитник. По-моему, лучше хотя бы промежуточную страницу с кратким определением. EvilCat 12:13, 14 декабря 2008 (UTC) :::: Так можно сделать отдельный заголовок и именно на него кинуть редирект (а не на всю статью). Как GameForums. — Pigmeich (talk • ) 13:01, 14 декабря 2008 (UTC) ::::: То есть, та же страница с компактным определением, только её нужно вшить в тело уже написанной большой статьи? Подумать, как оно будет там лучше смотреться, проверить, чтобы линия повествования не разваливалась - и всё затем, чтобы не было отдельной статьи с этим же определением (о совместимости которого с остальным текстом в этом случае беспокоиться не надо), просто потому что по этому термину, возможно, не напишут крупный текст? Не, я с тобой не согласна %) EvilCat 13:18, 14 декабря 2008 (UTC) :::::: А я не согласен. При любых правках, лучше если они будут агрегированы в одной статье, а не разбросаны по нескольким маленьким. — Pigmeich (talk • ) 14:12, 14 декабря 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Окей, как насчёт правил, принятых в Википедии? «''What do we use redirects for: (…) reason: Too short for own article — This is a redirect to a „'list of minor entities'“-type article which is a collection of brief descriptions for subjects not notable enough to have separate articles.». Иначе говоря, редирект с «защитника» на статью «Роли в D&D», на заголовок второго уровня «Список ролей в D&D4» с явным списком — адекватно, редирект на «Классы D&D4», заголовок с чисто текстом — нет. Обрати также внимание на рекомендацию, каких редиректов быть не должно. Ну и в общем — энциклопедия хороша тогда, когда статьи читабельны, а люди любят сразу получать информацию, а не выцеживать её из простыни текста. EvilCat 14:23, 14 декабря 2008 (UTC) : А по-моему, вполне нормально. Разница-то концептуальна: танк — это просто что-то такое хитасто-непробиваемое, встречающееся почти в любых боевых системах, а защитник — конкретная роль в конкретной версии конкретной системы. Можно ли чем-то дополнить вторую статью? Да запросто, хотя бы списком дефендерских классов. --Radaghast 11:27, 15 декабря 2008 (UTC) :: Может тогда сделать статью Роль (D&D4), создать там разделы и ставить ссылки на разделы? — Pigmeich (talk • ) 16:02, 15 декабря 2008 (UTC) ::: «Или так»© --Radaghast 16:15, 15 декабря 2008 (UTC) Нескромный вопрос Йо. Совершенно наглый офтопик, но просто не знаю, правильный ли у меня твой емейл и насколько часто он проверяется. Ты сейчас в офлайне водишь или водишься? А то у меня тут есть знакомая, которую хотелось бы кому-то сосватать: девочка-умница постуниверситетского возраста, хорошо знает множество неролевых настолок, хочет попробовать поводиться во что-то ролевое, но я приехал ненадолго и по делу, и сам её взять совсем не могу. Мои игроки сейчас нигде, кроме меня, тоже не играются, и сами водить ленятся. Не возьмёшь? Ответ можно емейлом, на форумах я ближайшие недели две не появлюсь. --Radaghast 20:01, июля 15, 2010 (UTC) : Обратно йо! Моё мыло начинается на s и заканчивается на mail.ru — оно? %) : Водиться в реале я бы сейчас очень хотела, но по моя активность в вики должна адекватно говорить тебе о моей занятости — сплошная работа от рассвета до заката -_- точнее, от полудня от полуночи. Так что не смогу помочь, к сожалению. EvilCat 22:10, июля 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Оно! Ну ладно, тогда если что — заходи. В смысле, как надумаешь набрать группу или услышишь о такой — буду рад услышать. На очереди как минимум вот эта вот девочка плюс один мой очень хороший игрок с бонусным опытом игры хорьком по Хиккори Диккори Док! ;) --Radaghast 04:43, июля 16, 2010 (UTC) Статьи с викифура Если я не ошибаюсь, то не все статьи, которые ты писала для викифура, есть здесь (те же единороги). Может быть, стоит перенести их к нам в вики?--Esclipse 00:54, октября 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ну, я стремаюсь переносить те, где слабо описана связь с ролевыми играми, даже если у темы есть потенциал. Ну и, как бы, может сложиться ложное впечатление, что меня интересуют только ролёвки о животных… Естественно, статьи ВикиФура лицензированы под Creative Commons и могут быть использованы %) : Раз есть запрос, я могу заняться этим, но только на следующей неделе — у меня сейчас важная работа в двух других проектах, которую никак не отложить. EvilCat 02:26, октября 3, 2010 (UTC) Вот ещё вопрос в тему, хотя не знаю, адекватно ли задавать его в своём обсуждении %) но тема же здесь. Может ли чем-то пригодиться эта статья о креншарах? Она всё-таки написана совсем с другого ракурса. EvilCat 15:49, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) : Статья хорошая, на мой взгляд, но действительно взгляд с другого ракурса. Один в один — вряд ли, но если из неё взять только ту часть, которая посвящена собственно монстру, то получится то, что нужно для нашей вики. По-моему, так (с) :) Gereint 16:44, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) Квест Поздравляю с началом ноября >;-E~ --Radaghast 12:01, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) : Провал квеста я уже себе отметила %) Откуда ж админу крупного покесайта было знать, что пятое поколение покемонов стукнет именно в сентябре и придётся весь месяц заниматься обустройством сайта для него? Не сыпь на рану, и так стыдно -_- Но ничего, наверстаем. В особенности учитывая, что в ноябре обещали и с ВикиФуром помочь — там сейчас из активных админов только я, а работы ого… : Лучше импортируй Infobox, установи DPL и убери вторую кнопку викификатора %) EvilCat 15:34, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Странные дела: а у меня — ни одной кнопки викификатора. *недоумевающий смайлик* Gereint 16:43, ноября 2, 2010 (UTC) :: У меня число кнопок скачет от нуля до двух, причём после очистки кэша чаше 0, чем 2... Геометр Теней 02:53, ноября 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Что значит «провал»? Не «провал», а «пересмотр сроков выполнения»! Учишь вас, учишь… :: С кнопками дело странное, и теперь я надеюсь, что он связано с нынешней миграцией на новый скин. Как только нас смигрируют, снова пересчитаем, кому сколько видно, и тогда я пойду терзать начальство. А про DPL я как бы жду твоего ответа на вопрос. Как только он грянет, так даНаскат и полезет ставить (ну или не полезет). --Radaghast 12:58, ноября 3, 2010 (UTC) DPL DPL has been enabled. Enjoy! Чур ты начинаешь, а мы все смотрим на тебя и учимся. --Radaghast 14:42, ноября 8, 2010 (UTC) : Спасибо! Договорились, займусь DPL и инфобоксом собственно %) EvilCat 08:00, ноября 9, 2010 (UTC) : Наверное, что-то ещё не готово. Вот: Участник:EvilCat/DPL. Ни сообщения об ошибке, ни результатов (если что-то поменяется, то учти, что по умолчанию берётся из кэша). EvilCat 10:38, ноября 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Тим понятия не имеет, что происходит, но говорит, что это не первый раз, когда кириллица ломает дополнения (что правда — см. недавнюю историю с попаданием отсутствия ссылки в статье Геометра в чёрный список ссылок). В связи с чем вопрос — на викифуре DynamicPageList стандартный используется? Или какой-то адаптированный, или, может, какой-то особой версии? Есть ещё вариант жаловаться дальше собственно девелоперам дыпыэля… --Radaghast 00:32, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Узнаю в течение суток. EvilCat 00:37, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Админ говорит, что в ВикиФуре используется текущий транк этого дополнения без патчей: DPL third-party. Там сообщение об уязвимости, но, насколько я знаю, это сильно преувеличено. EvilCat 00:44, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Списки статей А кстати, вы не знаете, где можно достать индекс статей для журнала «Полиэдр», а то с первоисточником существуют некоторые затруднения, а составлять списки иногда хочется? Spacefarer 21:41, апреля 12, 2011 (UTC) : На RPG.net есть списки статей Dragon, а вот от Polyhedron — всего несколько выпусков -_- Сайт Pen & Paper Database лежит после атаки хакеров. На известном мне хабе не нашлось. Боюсь, дальше лучше поможет только Гугл. EvilCat 23:25, апреля 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Спасибо. Базой данных Карандаша и Самоделкина Бумаги сам никогда не пользуюсь, и вам не советую — лучше послушать, что говорят бабки на базаре, точнее будет (проверено по сеттингу «Темное Солнце»). «Дракон» у меня и свой есть. Жалко, а так хотелось побороться за дело Гигакса. Кстати, где-то фидел индекс статей для «Белого карлика», если удастся вспомнить (но вряд ли, лазил туда еще со старого компьютера), могу даже сказать где. Spacefarer 00:43, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Вот более-менее приличный индекс для первых 135 номеров «Полиэдра». Можно даже указать его в соответствующей статье. Spacefarer 15:11, апреля 17, 2011 (UTC) : Спасибо, полезно! EvilCat 03:54, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Категория для книг по Ravenloft d20 Как я вижу, ты поместила книги по Равенлофту от Sword and Sorcery в раздел «Книги по Dungeons & Dragons 3.x». Мне кажется, лучше будет их отправить в «Книги по d20». Эти рулбуки выпущены не WotC, а сторонним издателем, и в выходных данных стоит логотип d20 System, а не D&D. Кроме того, игромеханика претерпела определённые сеттингозависимые изменения по сравнению с «чистой» тройкой или трёхсполтинкой. Gereint 06:22, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) : У меня сейчас (на работе) нет этих книг на руках, но я помню, что там лицензия как-то отличается. Если не ошибаюсь, у них на задней обложке написано что-то вроде «WotC licensed» или даже логотип «Dungeons & Dragons». Другой сеттинг, который имел такую же лицензию — Iron Kingdoms of Kalamar. EvilCat 07:41, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Задняя обложка выглядит следующим образом: в верхнем ряду логотип Артхаус и логотип Визардов с надписью «Official Licensed Product»; в нижнем ряду логотипы S&S и d20 System. На странице выходных данных те же логотипы, только в другом порядке. Имеется также надпись «Requires the use of D&D Player’s Handbook». Лого D&D нигде не стоит (уточню, что я осмотрел не все рулбуки, а только три из них, но вряд ли они различаются в этом плане). Мне кажется, что наличие логотипа d20 System является определяющим. Ну и достаточно важно то, что де-факто игромеханика d20-я, а не D&D-шная (например, изменения в базовых расах и отличия в спасбросках). Gereint 07:53, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Механика может отличаться и в книгах, где есть логотип D&D — официальные сеттинги тоже имеют отличия. Но вообще у меня нет сильных причин думать, что «Official licensed product» — это обязательно D&D, так что я не возражаю, если они будут перекатегоризированы в d20. EvilCat 09:01, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: Я тогда их перепишу в категорию d20 «Книги, совместимые с Dungeons & Dragons 3.x», ОК?. Gereint 09:05, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Давай. EvilCat 12:39, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW, последний вариант оформления статей по книгам с разделением на «Содержание», «Расы», «Классы» («Престиж-классы») (и возможностью добавления аналогичных разделов по другим отдельным аспектам) мне кажется наиболее удачным по сравнению со всеми предлагавшимися ранее. Gereint 06:27, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) : Вот она — сила обсуждений %) Без обсуждения мы бы такую форму не вывели. EvilCat 07:41, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) Displacer Kitty Displacer Kitty. Не видал тебя на гуглоплюсе, но это туда Asrael запостил, и было бы несправедливо от тебя эту ссылку скрывать. --Radaghast Kary 15:18, января 25, 2012 (UTC) : На в обратку! %) EvilCat 15:31, января 25, 2012 (UTC) : Где вы такие ништяки находите? :D --RPGCollector 05:06, января 26, 2012 (UTC) :: К сожалению, последний ништячок уже нигде :\ Этот веб-комикс буквально просочился через мои пальцы. Я обычно быстро скачиваю комиксы, которые мне понравились, для удобства чтения и архивации. Но ленюсь и иногда говорю себе: «Какая разница! Можно подумать, у меня часто нет интернета, чтобы нельзя было залезть на сайт!». И вот… Сайт комикса упал через две недели после того, как я его начала читать. Теперь можно найти только отдельные выпуски, сохранённые кем-нибудь. Надо было качать… (Кстати, эта история повторилась с ещё одним комиксом, а третий комикс я скачать успела — теперь у меня единственная копия.) :: Если интересуешься ролевыми веб-комиксами, могу подсказать %) EvilCat 11:39, января 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Из ролевых комиксов ничего лучше OotS не читал ("Эльфийская магия" не считается). Да и сам как-то больше по ролевым материалам прусь... Да, кстати о пальцах... megaupload дуба врезал. Нипакачать. :D --RPGCollector 12:30, января 26, 2012 (UTC) С праздником! Сегодня родился Бонч-Бруевич, а в Замбии вообще отмечается День молодёжи. Поздравляю по этим и другим поводам, желаю скорейшего прихода весны и такой же красивой стройности во всех жизненных ситуациях, как в вики-категоризации. --Radaghast Kary 17:06, марта 8, 2012 (UTC) : Спасибо %) EvilCat 17:11, марта 8, 2012 (UTC)